User blog:Randomdude67/My mansion:Spooky's danger mansion
So, alot of people have been doing ideas for their own Build-Your-Own-Mansion, so i have decided to make one too,anyways,i will start Specimen 1:Cardboard cutouts of a goblin,a corpse with X's instead of eyes, and of a ghost with his face deformed. (Note:These are not the only ones but i will not put the others here because it will make the list too long). Their method is the same as the original Specimen 1. They have 3 fatalities,hitting them with the baseball bat breaks them like the original Specimen 1. Specimen 2: A blob of flesh with gray liquid coming out of it's eyes and mouth with also leaving pools of blood everytime it moves,It's encountered in room 47, with a note on the ground that if readed, it says:DARKNESS,after reading this note,flesh will be present in the ceiling and will then turn into Specimen 2 and then it goes to the ground,It can turn the room into a maze made of flesh and it deals 42% damage,moves fast as the original Specimen 2 when not turning the room into a flesh maze,but moves fast as the original Specimen 9 when turning the room into sameforementioned flesh maze, it's death screen just show an image of an eye with someone whistling in the background, text will then appear and it will say:Life is only an illusion made to trick us all into giving our souls and merging them into it,There's no need to think anymore,because it cursed us all. It's method is unknown. It's total fatalities are 235. It's chase theme is called: VOID OF DESTRUCTION and it's a mix of someone breaking something, and a whispering that cannot be understood,hitting it with the baseball bat makes it explodes,but the pieces of flesh will merge and turn again into Specimen 2. Specimen 3: A GL Labs assistant that has broken arms with his jaw missing and produces poisoned air when it chases you, it's encountered at Room 85,which is a destroyed GL Labs place, with 6 notes in 8 offices, that if readed, they will say: Note #1:So, we have obtained a black strange substance and we are still wondering if to make it a specimen or not, a test will be performed tomorrow. Note #2:The test has been made, and it seems that the substance takes control of the subject's body and use it as a vessel, to avoid future problems, the subject has been exterminated. Note #3:The substance seems to be growing more powerful and bigger than i thought, it's very interesting, but dangerous at the same time yet,because it could break free. Note #4: Today things have been going wrong, Specimen 10 has breached containment and almost released the other specimens,but most importantly,the substance,I'm currently at a safe room, so the specimen can't hurt me here, i think. Note #5:We were planning to reinforce and improve both Specimen 10 chamber and the substance container, but,it was too late,Most of the other GL Labs assistants are dead, i am at the safe room again and i don't know what to do, let's just hope for the best. Note #6: I'm damned, i just noticed that the substance somehow got in the safe room and i accidentally touched it, i think it's consuming me now, i feel different,and my arms have been hurting for a while now, i don't know what to do, please, god, help me. One of the offices have a key to get out of room 85, after exiting the office, an eerie scream is heard and the chase starts,During the chase, the rooms are full of dark matter, he runs fast as the original specimen 8, with the exception that he can't go through walls, he can sometimes teleport in front of you, and he deals 57 damage, his death screen shows an hand being slowly consumed by the substance and a text appears and says:To obtain freedom you have to go one by one,It isn't repetitive despite of it being made of the same material. His chase theme is called: RUSTED CHEESE and it's a low breathing with crying in the background,the baseball bat has no effect on it. His method is consuming the victim's brain and use their body as a vessel. His total fatalities are 904. Specimen 4:A creature that is a mix of a leopard, a tiger, and a jaguar,It's encountered in Room 130, An empty black dimension with a floating note that if read it says: NO ESCAPE, after reading the note,The mixed growling noises of sameforementioned leopard,tiger,and jaguar are heard and the chase begins, the rooms becomes corrupted when it chases you, and sometimes instead of the corrupted rooms,the rooms will begin to become dark the more you stay in them, it has no chase theme and it runs fast as the original Specimen 11,hitting it with the baseball bat makes it growl. It's death screen displays the tiger,the leopard,and the jaguar,and then they turn into dead versions of themselves. It's method is unknown. It's total fatalities are 528. Specimen 5:A big Specimen 1 cardboard cutout of a cyclope that has life, it's encountered at Room 180, where Spooky greets you and says that she have a new friend for you, she will then say to turn around before floating in the ceiling, turning around results in seeing a Specimen 1 cardboard cutout in the ground,it will then transform into Specimen 5 and the chase will start, the rooms will be filled with Specimen 1 cardboard cutouts, Specimen 5 can crawl to the ceiling and attack you at surprise, so you should check always the ceiling to know if Specimen 5 is there or not, It's chase theme is called THE INCOMPLETE APPEASEMENT which is the sound of someone walking and of chopping wood,the baseball bat has no effect on it. It's death screen displays images of various Specimen 1 cardboard cutouts, all broken, and then Specimen 5 appears in a split second before cutting to the game over screen. It's method is torning his victims apart. It's total fatalities are 891. Specimen 6: an unknown being that takes the form of a human, it's encountered in Room 291, a normal room like the others, except Specimen 6 is in the room and will see you, but he will not attack you but instead befriend you, he has a gun which ammo seems infinite,however,when you reach Room 300, Specimen 6 will betray you and will then try to kill you, he acts similiar to SJM New Specimen 10,but if you get away from him, he will kill you in one hit by shooting you, he deals 57% damage phsycally, his chase theme is called OLD SMELL and it's the sound of someone breaking a door with an hammer and of something dripping,hitting him with the baseball bat stuns him for 3 minutes,his death screen shows a black screen but after a few seconds breathing is heard and text appears and says: No soul lives without sin. His method is various. His total fatalities are 457. Specimen 7: a living garden gnome encountered at Room 489, which is, in fact, a garden look-a-like area, the next door is locked and you have to find a key which is hidden in grass, the next room is another garden look-a-like area but the door isn't locked, just after you enter the door, you will be already out of the garden look-a-like area, however, you will hear running and the chase will begin, Specimen 7 can jump at you and you have to dodge it, he is fast as Monster 2 from the original game, his chase theme is called BITTEN DEMISE and it's a distorted gnome theme, he deals 43% damage,hitting it with the baseball bat make it go back 5 meters away and it's death screen shows hills,which in a split second they are turned into normal ground before cutting out to the game over screen. His method is assaulting. His total fatalities are 145. Specimen 8:A corrupted ghost encountered at Room 510,which is a long hallway that at first seems normal, but then corpses will start to appear, after a few minutes of going down the hallway, zombified moaning sounds will be heard and suddendly the zombified corpses will start chasing you and they can kill you in one hit, going to the next door will cause the zombies stop chasing you for an unknown reason,then a cutscene starts: a ghostly laugh is heard and will be heard many times, the first time it will be low, the second time it will be medium, the third time it will be loud, Then Specimen 8 appears and before the chase begins,he will give you a baseball bat,though the baseball bat has no effect on Specimen 8,then the chase begins, the rooms will be constantly be modifying themselves during the chase, with also Specimen 8 spawning zombified minions to attack you, although they can be easily killed with the baseball bat, his chase theme is called HATRED and it's the sound of someone sharpening a knife and of a neck snapping, he deals 41% damage but the minions he spawn deals 23%,He is fast as the original Specimen 4, his death screen displays the image of someone being burned to death that repressents the death of Specimen 8, the screams of the person and the sound of fire is heard. His method is unknown although zombified corpses are found after contact with specimen. His total fatalities are 800. Specimen 9: A giant worm that only appears in 912, a big room that after a few seconds you walk in it, Specimen 9 will destroy the door where you came from, he can kill you in one hit and doesn't have a death screen,the baseball bat has no effect on it, his chase theme is called SLICED FINGERS which are clips of insects screams. His method is smashing. His total fatalities are 172. At Room 919, Spooky will appear and she will say that she is surprised to see you still alive, with also saying that there is a specimen more dangerous than Specimen 9, she will tell you to be careful and she will float in the ceiling. Specimen 10:A creature that looks like an anthill with sharp nails that was deemed too hard to contain but before GL Labs could have taked action it killed most of the assistants, it's encountered in a non existent room named Room 9999, which seems a normal room but instead that after entering the next door it will loop and the room counter will remain the same,after a few minutes, Specimen 10 will appear and the chase begins,it deals 78% damage and it's fast as the original Specimen 9,It's chase theme is called DEAD RAT and it's an athill themed theme,the baseball bat can break it's nails but they will regenerate, the death screen shows it's hands covered in blood with text that says:I'm not a normal being, i'm not simply a strong creature, i'm something with many abilities.... His method is scratching. His total fatalities are 580. Specimen 11: A creature that has his legs and arms missing with organs coming out of his mouth,It's encountered at Room 920, a pitch black room, and you have a flashlight just like in the original game, there are two doors: one lead to another pitch black room which has a closet, and the other is the next door which is locked, and you have to find a key, inside the closet there's the key and Specimen 11 which will act like a normal corpse, however, when you leave the room, suffocating sounds are heard and the chase begins, he deals 37% damage and has no chase theme, the only indications of Specimen 11 chasing you is the sameforementioned suffocating sounds, the baseball bat will make it go back 2 meters away, his death screen shows Specimen 11 vomiting organs endlessly and then his neck twist abnormally in a split second before cutting out to the death screen. His method is unknown. His total fatalities are 68 Specimen 12: A shadow that pretends to be other people's, it's encountered at Room 10000,which instead of being the exit, it's another room,Specimen 12 is seen and then it gets up from the ground and chase you,it's fast as Howard,It deals 69% damage and it's chase theme is called LURKING WITHIN,Which is a mix of Lurking sounds,the baseball bat has no effect on it, it's death screen shows Specimen 12 with text saying:Death is to be pleased in this world. His method is unknown. His total fatalities are 461. At Room 100001 Specimen 2,11,8,and 5 will start chasing you, you'll have to follow a path which will lead to Room 1009,and the Specimens won't chase you anymore. Specimen 13:A clockwork possessed by an unknown entity,it's encountered at Room 1009,after being chased by Specimen 2,11,5, and 8,Room 1009 is a normal room,except that Specimen 13 is in the room but in a glass container,it will talk to you in an unknown language,it will then break the glass and get out of the container,it will then chase you,the rooms are normal during the chase but a tick tock sound is heard,it's chase theme is called "CLOCK THAT WORK" and it's tick tocks with thunders heard in the background,hitting it with the baseball bat weakens it,it's death screen is about you being in a dark dimension with a creature resembling an animal in front of you,after a few minutes it will cutout to the game over screen. His method is trapping the souls of it's victims inside the Clockwork. It's total fatalities are 30. Specimen 14:a designation given to portraits that depicts buildings getting burned,death,etc., watching them for too long inflicts 41% damage,they can be easily avoided by not looking at them,can appear at any room,they have no death screen and the baseball bat have no effect on them. Their method is causing mental damage. Their total fatalities are 8. Specimen 15: A creature made of beartraps,it's encountered at Room 2001,which is a huge forest,there are two paths,if you go to the left there will be a locked cabin,which cannot be breaked with the baseball bat,if you go to the right there will be a bunch of beartraps,then a short cutscene starts about the beartraps turning into Specimen 15 and you running away,Specimen 15 is fast as one of the deers from the original SHOJ,hitting it with the baseball bat results into a beartrap being removed by the body of Specimen 15,however the beartrap also will be an obstacle as beartraps are present during the chase,these beartraps can trap you and slow you down,you must press spacebar to escape,Specimen 15 and the beartraps deals 35% damage,it's chase theme is called "THE BEAR TRAPPED IN THE TRAP" and its a forest themed chase theme,bear screams might be heard sometimes along with beartrap sounds,it's death screen is about Specimen 15 beartraps biting you constanly,Specimen 15 will then be in front of you,the beartrap in Specimen 15 face will then jump off and kill you. It's method is beartraps. it's total fatalities are 40. Category:Blog posts